ultimateshowdownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalgamated Timeline
The Amalgamated Timeline is a timeline formed through the coalescence of numerous divergent timelines and alternate universes in order to attempt to save the innumerable inhabitants of every existence from a horrible fate that was threatening the very existence of everything. This led to the timelines and histories of these numerous worlds to merge and, like a flowing of a river, resituate themselves to fit together properly and prevent the fabric of reality from tearing itself apart within the new pocket universe. Like the pocket universe itself, this list is ever-expanding. 20th Century 1960-1969 *1960s: Several battles between the United States (under the flag of the American National Space Defense Force) and the Soviet Union (under the flag of the Soviet Cosmic Colonist Army) take place on the planet Venus. (Battlezone) 21st Century 2000-2009 *2003: A comet designated Apollon collides with Venus, dispersing with most of its atmosphere, adding enough moisture to form acidic seas and speeding up its rotation that causes its day to be equal to its year. (Venus Wars) *2004 **Sunday, October 3: A private satellite locates an unidentified heat source emanating from Antarctica; after the following research it is discovered to be an ancient, buried pyramid, similar to the ones found in Egypt and South America. (Alien vs. Predator) **Sunday, October 10: A team of top-of-the-line archaeologists and engineers are accompanied by the CEO and founder of Weyland Mining Corporation, Charles Bishop Weyland, to find out more. The pyramid ultimately is discovered to be a Yautja coming-of-age temple, built as a sacrificial chamber for Humans to be converted into Xenomorphs. In the chaos that ensues, only one human remains as the only survivor -- Archaeologist Dr. Alexa Woods. (Alien vs. Predator) **Thursday, October 14: A Predalien crashes aboard a Yautja ship outside of Gunnison, Colorado. The town is quickly enveloped in the chaos that is a Xenomorph invasion, and a lone Yautja arrives to deal with the treat. In the end, the town is lost but the United States government nukes the area. With the Yautja now deceased, his shoulder cannon is delivered to Ms. Yutani. (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) *2007: Thanks in large part to the comet's effects on the planet, man is able to send agents to begin terraforming the planet. (Venus Wars) 2010-2019 *2012: Mankind begin to colonize Venus. (Venus Wars) 2030-2039 *2039: GJ 667Cc is terraformed by the Weyland Corporation. (Alien Anthology lore) 2070-2079 *January 1, 2073: Based on recent classified findings by Weyland researchers, the company determines the exact coordinates of a new destination for long-time pet project: Project Prometheus. New round of investment is immediately opened and mission planning enters full-swing. (Prometheus) 2080-2089 *2089: **Venus supports a population of millions and is divided into two nation states - the northern continent of Ishtar and the southern continent of Aphrodia. Military tensions between these two states brings in a bubbly reporter from Earth who gets caught up in the ensuing war. (Venus Wars) **An expedition team lead by archeologists Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway discover a star map located on the Isle of Skye among several unconnected ancient cultures. Shaw contacts Sir Weyland for a proposal in order to gain enough funding for an expedition to follow the star map. Weyland agrees with the proposal and funds the creation of the scientific vessel Prometheus. (Prometheus) 2090-2099 *2091: The USCSS Prometheus begins its maiden voyage to follow the star map to the distant moon LV-223. (Prometheus) *2092: Ellen Ripley is born in Olympia, Luna, UA. (Alien Anthology lore) *December 25, 2093: The USCSS Prometheus arrives on LV-223. The crew soon come across a structure where the Mala'kak stored chemical A0-3959x.91 – 15, a lethal pathogen that they created to destroy the human race, only to be killed by their own creation in the end. A few crew members were exposed to the pathogen, and in the ensuing chaos most are killed. (Prometheus) *2094: Most of those remaining crew members of the USCSS Prometheus who survived the initial encounter with A0-3959x.91 – 15 sacrifice themselves and the Prometheus to destroy the last Mala'kak ship as it attempts to flee the planet. Dr. Elizabeth Shaw and the android David 7 are the only survivors, boarding another abandoned ship in order to head out towards the Mala'kak homeworld. (Prometheus) 22nd Century 2100-2109 *2100: By 2100, a scientific colony supporting a few thousand colonists. The European Union also has begun construction of a sunshade as a first step towards terraforming the planet. (Transhuman Space) *2101: M-class starcruiser USCSS Nostromo constructed. (Alien) 2110-2119 *2116: The USCSS Nostromo is refitted as a commercial towing vehicle. (Alien) *2119: A terraformed Venus serves as one of humanity's three Homeworlds. With a population that supported the second largest concentration of Terrans in the solar system, it was notably a source of constant trouble for the Neosapien regime. (Exosquad) 2120-2129 *June 3—6, 2122: The USCSS Nostromo intercepts what appears to be a distress signal emanating from Acheron LV-426 in the Zeta-2-Reticuli system. This turns out to be incorrect and to be a warning signal, but the crew find this out too late; Executive Officer Kane is infected by a Facehugger and ultimately killed by the subsequent Chestburster (known as Kane's Son), which runs amok aboard the Nostromo slaughtering its crew until only Ellen Ripley and the ship's cat survive. All three escape onto the Narcissus when Ripley rigs the Nostromo to self-destruct (and subsequently fails to reset the detonation process in time). Ripley blows the Xenomorph out of the Narcissis airlock and it hides in the booster jets, which she ignites, killing the Xenomorph. (Alien) 2160-2169 *2169: Conestoga Class starship USS Sulaco is constructed. (Aliens) 2170-2179 *2175: The Weyland-Yutani Corporation scales down its work correctional facility on Fiorina 161, reducing it to a simple custodial taskforce of 25. Johnathan Clemens finishes his sentence and stays as medical officer. (Alien3) *May 16, 2179: A deep space salvage team discover the formerly lost Narcissus and rescue Lt. Ripley and her pet cat, Jonesy, 57 years after entering hypersleep. (Aliens) *June 21, 2179: Members of the Hadley's Hope colony on Acheron LV-426 accidentally come across the Derelict. One of the members is infected with a Facehugger and the group returns to the colony for medical attention. (Aliens) *July 3, 2179: Contact with Hadley's Hope is lost. (Aliens) *July 27, 2179: A small detachment of space marines arrive on Acheron LV-426 at the colony of Hadley's Hope, where all contact has been lost. Suspecting Xenomorphs and a subsequent "bug hunt" they bring along Lt. Ellen Ripley, who has encountered the species before some fifty-seven years prior. The platoon however is largely unprepared and nearly the entire group is wiped out. *July 28, 2179: The local Queen of the Hadley's Hope hive boards the orbiting USS Sulaco only to be launched out into space. (Aliens) *August 8, 2179: A single egg aboard the Sulaco hatches and impregnates Ripley with a Queen Chestburster. Her pod as well as those of the other survivors are launched from EEV systems when the Facehugger's acidic blood inadvertently starts a fire. (Alien3) *August 9, 2179: EEV pods launched from the Sulaco crashland on Fiorina 161. Only one survivor of the Hadley's Hope incident survives this crash as well. (Alien3) *December 14, 2179: A space marine battalion arrives to calculate the damage done to the Hadley's Hope colony 19 weeks earlier. (Alien: Colonial Marines) 2180-2189 *2183: Mankind has floating aerostat colonies over the planet Venus supporting a permanent population of 800 residents. (Mass Effect) 23rd Century 24th Century 25th Century *2498: Arcadia Colony opens the DSRA, the Deep Space Research Array, designed to research and study extremely high gravity events, such as black holes, and other areas that exploratory vessels cannot visit directly. The DSRA is eventually destroyed by the Covenant during the initial attack on Arcadia in 2531. (Halo) 26th Century 2500-2509 *2506: Project ORION, the original SPARTAN project - the first attempt by the Colonial Military Administration to create and train teams of super-soldiers for covert military operations in the Outer Colonies - is deactivated. Though the Spartans are effective, their abilities fall short of original expectations, and they are far too expensive to develop and field. The soldiers in the program are reassigned to various special operations units. (Halo) 2510-2519 *August 17, 2517: Dr. Catherine Halsey and her aide, Lt. Jacob Keyes, covertly inspect one of the first test subjects for the mysterious "SPARTAN-II" project. The prospective candidate - a six-year-old child named "John" - is ideal for the project. Halsey arranges for the subject to be covertly conscripted. (Halo) *September 23, 2517: Halsey's SPARTAN-II project begins, with primary research conducted on the planet Reach in the Epsilon Eridani system. Seventy-five children of both sexes are subjected to an intense program of physical and mental restraining and technological augmentation, including reinforced skeletal structure and improved musculature. 2520-2529 *July 20, 2520: Captain Alexander, the last civilian captain of Spirit of Fire, retires from active duty at the conclusion of the Verent mission. The ship is requisitioned by the UNSC and scheduled for refit. *September 1, 2520: Spirit of Fire completes an extensive refit at the Reach orbital shipyards before entering active military duty as a ground support vessel, initially detailed with providing ground support for Operation TREBUCHET. *2524: The Kig-Yar ship Pitiless brings forth a Human corpse, known to the Covenant as an "Unclean Being". This leads to the High Prophet of Restraint to force Sangheili to lead Unggoy teams to search all Kig-Yar ships for further evidence of the "Unclean". *2524: The High Prophet of Tolerance Category:Amalgam Online